


Study session #1

by ladyluck_number_6



Series: Way back Home [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Butch realizes how cute Lucy is, F/M, Lucy insults Wally, Underage Drinking, Wally is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyluck_number_6/pseuds/ladyluck_number_6
Summary: Butch and Lucy have their first study session, is that the beginning of a friendship I see?
Relationships: Butch DeLoria & Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Original Female Character
Series: Way back Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Study session #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I wanted to get this out earlier, and Im sorry for the wait. I tend to write this "out of order" so to speak so I have a lot of material for when they are closer, but not so much when they're becoming friends, but I am working on it. I hope you guys like this update!

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

“Stop bouncing your leg” Lucy huffed, not looking up from her textbook. Butch continued to let it bounce, the rubber sole of his boot making a satisfying noise against the diner tiles.

“Butch you keep kneeing me, stop bouncing your leg” Lucy requested again, Butch only shifted his leg and kept letting it bounce. Lucy sighed and glared at him over the rim of her glasses.

“What? I’m not hitting you anymore” he grinned, Lucy rolled her eyes and turned back to her book. In all honesty Butch couldn’t help his leg bouncing, he was bored and restless and it was a Saturday night, instead of hanging out with his buddies he was stuck studying at the diner. Why did he need to know all this shit anyway? He was gonna be a barber for Christ’s sake, he was already working in the shop in town, he didn’t need high school biology courses. He picked his pencil back up and looked over the homework problems. Lucy had already explained them three times over (each time he could _hear_ her patience wearing thinner and thinner), and they still didn’t make much sense. He started to fill in what he hoped was the right answers, either way at the end Lucy would correct them and he’d get full credit for the homework, and he was on his way to raising his grade.

_“Stupid Mrs.Swan sticking Nosebleed on me. People here better not think we're on a date or something”._

Butch stole a glance at Lucy, her nose scrunched in concentration and the tip of her tongue was sticking out the side of her mouth

 _“Huh, that’s kinda cute…”_ Butch felt himself start to blush, had Lucy always looked that cute when she worked? He really only saw the back of her head during class. Her eyebrows drew together and she looked back at her notes. Quickly she erased and rewrote something down, she then smiled and nodded her head a bit, satisfied with her correction.

 _“Dammit, why was that so cute? When did this start?”_ he felt warmer suddenly and unzipped his jacket. Things he’d seen before suddenly become far more intriguing, like the spray of freckles across her nose, he couldn’t help but wonder how many she had, or if she had them all over her body and not just her face. He let his eyes wander down her freckled neck to the starched collar of her blouse, he felt heat blossom in his stomach as he realized there was a whole lot more than freckles hiding under there.

“Butch? Do you have a question?” Lucy looked up at him over her glasses, her eyes were really pretty too. They seemed to shift between blue and grey turning a light golden brown near the pupil. How did Butch never realized all this before?

“Huh?” he realized he’d been staring “oh yeah” he fumbled with the homework “question 4-”

“Hey if it isn’t Butch” Wally threw himself into the booth, effectively squishing Butch, god he reeked of alcohol, did he drive here? “And nosebleed, how’s the studying goin?” Butch groaned internally, he was getting really tired of Wally. Sure he’d been his best pal all his life but in the past few years he became more aggressive and controlling, he didn’t like being told no. He could get away with a lot too because Stevie was a cop, and loved letting his little brother off the hook. He honestly couldn’t count all the times Wally got out of drinking and driving, or shoplifting, or brawling. Or if he did get picked up he’d only be held for an hour or so before getting let out, all thanks to Stevie. He’d seen the effect it has, and now all Wally seems to do is push the boundaries further and further, it scared him sometimes if he was being honest.

“Fine” Lucy answered, turning her attention back to her book.

“Hey nosebleed I could use some tutoring too, how about one on one anatomy” Wally drawled, he was definitely loaded.

“I am only doing this to help Butch raise his grade” her voice was calm and even.

“Bet that’s not the only thing she’s helping raise” Wally muttered in Butch’s ear, Butch, in turn, elbowed him lightly.

“Drop dead man”

“What and look like you?” he clapped his hand on his shoulder “c’mon Deloria lighten up, just having some fun” he grinned with too many teeth and turned back to Lucy.

“Let’s ditch this dork, we can have some fun and you’ll find I’m a far more attentive student” He drawled reaching for her hand.

“Three minutes doesn’t seem like a very long attention span” Lucy pulled her hand back and turned the page. Wally’s grin melted off his face and he began to turn pink. Butch hid his smile behind his hand and played off the laugh as a cough.

“What- what the hell’s that supposed to mean?!”

“I think you know Wally” Lucy looked up innocently, Wally went from pink to red.

“Where the fuck did you hear that?”

“Oh you know” she shrugged “Around. I suggest you find a tutor who’s willing to work within your limitations” Lucy gave a small sympathetic smile.

“You bitch” Wally was beginning to turn purple and he tensed, Butch recognized that look and held his arm over his chest to stop him from lunging across the table. He forced a serious look on his face.

“Look man, let me take care of this okay? I swear I’ll give it to her after we finish up, no one insults a tunnel snake and gets away with it yeah?” He whispered placatingly, Wally grimaced but relented.

“Sure. Fine” he got up and sulked out of the dinner, once the door fully closed Butch allowed himself to laugh.

“What? You aren’t going to give it to me?” Lucy raised one eyebrow, a small smile forming on her lips.

“Are you kidding? That was bitchin Pipsqueak” Butch grasped his sides and wheezed, Lucy blushed and her eyes widened slightly.

“Watch your langue there are children here” she scolded, causing Butch to laugh harder. Scandalized by him saying Bitchin, that was plain adorable.

“Where’d that come from anyway?” he wiped his eyes, Lucy set her pen down and rested her head against her hand.

“Wally is a simple case, he wants control, when someone doesn’t submit he gets frustrated and will give up, at least temporarily. Usually, I get him to stop by suggesting he isn’t the leader of the tunnel snakes, you are. Simple psychology.”

“Damn right I am! Hey wait- is this why he keeps pulling shit?” Butch recalled the time’s Wally beat on him because of the way the tunnel snakes were run, Lucy paled.

“I didn’t realize he actually acted on it, I always figured he'd sulked about it. I’m sorry” she lowered her gaze, a beat of silence passed.

“It’s fine” Butch buzzed his lips “just keep it to insults about his sex life now yeah?” Lucy blushed even harder and looked back up.

“I can do that” she smiled “just, again langue, there are children here”

“Yeah yeah” Butch waved his hand

“Now you had a question about #4?” Lucy looked over his homework “oh- that’s correct, most of these are actually.”

“Really?” Butch leaned over the table and looked at what he wrote “huh”

“Congratulations Butch, you are some step closer to being rid of me,” Lucy said teasingly, he looked up and his nose was inches away from hers.

“Great” Butch pulled away and stretched before packing up his bag.

“Butch, where are you going?” Lucy asked “we still need to finish”

“Just note whatever corrections are needed and I’ll do it on Monday” He slung his bag over his shoulder “Unlike you, I would like to have some fun on my Saturday” he smiled and slid out of the booth.

“Butch! Wait-ugh” Lucy groaned and let her head hit the back of the booth “Raising his grade is going to be like pulling teeth” she mumbled to herself.


End file.
